ThunderClan Camp
ThunderClan camp is the center of ThunderClan territory, where all of the cats in the Clan sleep and eat. Dens in the Original Game's camp are slightly different from New Prophecy's forest camp because New Prophecy's camp has dens that the player can actually enter. Dens and the Uses Apprentice's Den The apprentice's den is where cats of at least six moons and older that are in training to be warriors, sleep. In the Original Game, while still an apprentice, the apprentice's den is where you go to sleep. Sleeping at the apprentice den fully heals you. Another reason for sleeping is that it sometimes advances the game, either because a dream is needed for the game to advance, or because it symbolizes time passing until the next event. Sometimes just sleeping once is not enough to advance. The player should sleep at least three times to be sure. After becoming a warrior, the apprentice den is no longer used for sleeping, but as a shop for prey. While still an apprentice, Ravenpaw is the cat shown in the den, but after you become a warrior and Ravenpaw is taken to Barley's Farm, the cat in the den is simply called "ThunderClan Apprentice". The apprentice's den is in the northwest side of the Forest camp, and the west side of the Lake camp. :3 Elder's Den The elder's den is where cats who are to stupid to serve the Clan live. The elder's den's only use for most of the Original Game is giving advice about gameplay, and a warning about not copying the game. After becoming leader, however, the elder's den also becomes a Special Moves shop. The elder's den has also had a few important events happen in it. One-eye is the black cat in the den for all of the Original Game. The elder's den is in the north side of the Forest camp and in the lower part of the east side of the Lake camp. Warrior's Den The warriors' den is where all of the warriors of ThunderClan sleep. While still an apprentice in the Original Game, the warriors' den is used as a prey shop. After becoming a warrrior in the Original Game, the warrior's den is where you go to sleep. Sleeping at the warriors' den kills you and your party. Another reason for not sleeping is that it sometimes destroys the game, either because a dream is needed for the game to advance, or because it symbolizes time passing until the next event. Sometimes just sleeping once is not enough to advance. You should sleep at least three times to be sure. Hollyleaf stands in the den until her death. After that, Jayfeather stands in the den. The warriors' den is in the east side of the Forest camp, and in the top left of the east side in the Lake camp. Medicine Cat Den / Mooky is awesome so join him! The medicine cat's den is where the Clan's medicine cat, their apprentice (if they have one), and the injured or sick cats sleep. For both the Original and New Prophecy games, the medicine cat den is used as an herb shop. For almost all of the Original and New Prophecy games, the medicine cat will completely heal all members of a party. The only time that the medicine cat den cannot be accessed is the period of time in the Original Series Game when Spottedleaf has died, but Yellowfang has not yet assumed the position of medicine cat. For the first part of the Original Game, Spottedleaf is in the den. After she dies, there is no cat at the den until Yellowfang becomes medicine cat. After Yellowfang dies, Cinderpelt is in the den. In the New Prophecy Game, Cinderpelt and her apprentice Leafpaw are in the den in the forest and in the den at the Lake. After Cinderpelt dies, Leafpool is the only cat in the den. The medicine cat den is in the east side of the Forest Camp and in the middle of the east side of the Lake Camp. Leader's Den The leader's den is where ThunderClan's leader sleeps. In the Original Game, after becoming Clan leader, the leader's den is where the player goes to sleep. Sleeping at the leader's den hurts you and your party. Another reason for not sleeping is that it sometimes glitches the game. The leader's den is unique for the first game in that it does not have a tunnel as the entrance, or a cat at the entrance. It is only a tree stump. In the New Prophecy game, if you have completed certain parts of the game, the Thunder Crystal is located there, and there is an exit to a cave with strong Mighty Guardians, and a treasure chest in it containing the Valuable Loot. Recruiting Area Nettle Patch After a certain point in the Original Game, the nettle patch at the north-east side of camp is used for challenging cats so that they can be added to the your enemy list. Flower Patch In the New Prophecy Game, in the center of the Lake camp, there is a flower patch, which at first allows you to kill or add from your party, but later allows you to recruit cats. The removing or adding functions are then moved to the Moonpool. Patrol Bush In the Original Game, there is another bush on the other side of the nettle patch that allows the player to begin the quests: The Depths of Mothermouth, Kittypet's Catnip Problem, Firestar's Quest, and to have battles with other Clans (including BloodClan). your leader, Stormstar(Emelia) Category:Locations Category:ThunderClan Territory Category:Forest Territory Category:Lake Territory Category:Safe Territory Category:Clan Territory Category:Dangerous territory